In recent years, a cell phone is structured as an optical device on which an optical unit for photographing is mounted. The optical unit for photographing includes a movable body having a lens, a lens drive mechanism for focusing which magnetically drives the movable body in an optical axis direction, and a photographing unit in which an imaging element is supported on a support body. In order to restrain disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake in hand of a user in the optical unit, a structure has been proposed in which a photographing unit is structured as a movable body that is capable of being swung on a fixed body and a shake correction drive mechanism is provided between the photographing unit (movable body) and the fixed body. Further, in order to structure that the photographing unit is capable of being swung on the fixed body, a structure has been proposed in which a swing support point is provided on a bottom part of the photographing unit and a spring member is connected with the photographing unit and the fixed body (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).